


Another Shore

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: A long journey comes to an end.





	Another Shore

“I feel like I’m still moving,” Gimli growled, stamping his booted foot on the quayside. 

“Nonsense, it’s as firm as the stones of your beloved mountains,” Legolas countered. 

“And you promised me mountains here, too, remember?”

“We will explore them together. And maybe there will be caves to rival those of Aglarond.”

“And forests to rival Fangorn and Mirkwood?”

Legolas laid a hand on Gimli’s shoulder. “I hope so. But nothing this land holds will rival the Lady Galadriel in your eyes.”

Gimli’s smile widened. “You underestimate your charms, my friend.”

And together they set foot on a new land.


End file.
